User blog:EliandClareForever16/Eli
Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch.16 Clare found Eli outside, sitting on the old, rusty railing. He had a sad, lonely expression on his face. “What happened, Eli? What did he say to you?” Clare couldn’t decide what to ask first. “Oh. Hi. Why aren’t you at the coffee table?” Clare couldn’t believe he thought she was more concerned about coffee than him. Didn’t he hear her yesterday? She loved him! “Emily is covering for me. She’s not mad at you, you know. Now answer my question.” Clare demanded. “Well, he told me that if I hurt you, he would hurt me. Simple logic.” Eli got that look on his face- the look he’d given Fitz every time they had a fight. The look he gave Kendra when she broke Clare’s arm. The “Eli hates you” look. “Eli, don’t over react. Darcy’s going to drive Nana home. Come on, let’s go get coffee. And you can tell me about the McCallister’s, ok?” Clare was sure he would. “Thanks, blue eyes.” Clare giggled. Eli looked at her and smiled her favorite crocked smile. “She had dark eyes, dark hair, and a beautiful smile.” Eli was talking about Julia. They were at the Dot, and Clare was listening closely. Eli took a sip of his coffee. Clare bit into her bagel. “Wow Eli, you have good taste in women. Adam walked up. Is that Julia? He said looking at the taped picture. She’s beautiful!” Adam seemed surprised. “Yes, but I’m over her. 100%! I have a new love.” He said dramatically as he smiled at Clare. When they got home, Eli took a piece of paper and Clare told him all the things he needed to buy from the food store. When he got back, they made a gourmet meal. “Wow, Darcy said, all you guys need are rings and you could be married.” Darcy laughed as she went up the stairs. “She’s right, you know.” They wiped their heads around to see Eli’s brother sitting in the chair behind them. “Oh, hey Matthew. Who let you in? Darcy?” Clare and Eli laughed. “Um, yeah. Dad wants you to come home. He loves you Eli, but you and all this drama- we’re all sick of it.” Clare looked sad. “What’s wrong, Clare? Are you sick of me, too?” Eli looked at her and she sat down and took his hand and said- “No Eli! It’s exactly the opposite! I love having you here! Please stay!” Clare was about to cry. This whole time, Eli thought Clare couldn’t wait until he would leave. But she wanted him to stay! Eli’s brother was right, though. Then he looked at Clare, kissed her, and he got up. Then he walked toward the door. Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch.17 “Eli don’t go! Please!” Clare never felt this way about anyone! She wanted him to stay with her so bad. When he got to the door, Clare started to cry harder. She loved him and wanted to be with him every second. But to her surprise, when he opened it, he didn’t leave. He just stood there, looking at Matthew. “Time for you to go, he said, look at what you did to my girlfriend.” Clare was shocked and Matthew’s jaw dropped. After Eli closed the door, Clare ran up and kissed him. He swung her around. “Thank you for staying! I don’t know what I would do without you!” Clare’s tears ran down her cheeks, which were flushed red, and she smiled and kissed Eli again. “Thank you, blue eyes! Thanks for letting me stay here. My dad was wrong. I need you, too.” Eli seemed angry when he said “My Dad”. Eli could see what his dad had meant when he said “DRAMMA”. But he liked drama. It was his life, only more emotional. And when he thought about it, his life had been pretty damn emotional. First, with his mother dying, then Julia dying, then Fitz almost stabbing him, and now living with Clare. This was what his life consisted of- Drama and Death. Great! He thought to himself. What a great match! '' '' '' When Darcy came down for dinner, Eli and Clare were making out on the couch. Clare on top of Eli. Darcy wasn’t surprised. “Try not to swallow each other!” Darcy said smugly. Eli shot up, and Clare fell and hit the coffee table. “Sorry Clare! Eli called as he picked her up. Force of habit! With my sister and all.” “It’s okay, she said looking at Darcy who was laughing. I just wasn’t expecting ''my EVIL sister to come down yet.” Clare stood up from Eli’s grip and fixed her hair. Then they went to sit down. Clare and Eli had made pasta, sauce, garlic bread, salad and iced tea. As they ate, Clare was talking about how her Mom could NEVER find out about the fight, her arm being broken, or Eli and her getting expelled. “Fine, Darcy said, how does it feel to be the black sheep of the Edward’s family? Good?” “Shut up, Darcy! I’m not a Black sheep as you would call it. I’m just… um… Clare was searching for the right words. I’m a... teenager. Yeah that’s it... I’m a teenager.” She smiled at her lame come back. Eli laughed and kissed her forehead. Then the door bell rang, and he answered the door. “Hey, Eli. Here’s your box. Your laptop is in there and your ipod. Hope you’re happy in your new home.” His sister looked at him then shoved him the box. “I’m only staying here for a week or two… or a year… his voice trailed off. “A YEAR!? WHY?! YOU SAID A WEEK TOPS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I’M ONLY IN 8TH GRADE! WHY ELI, WHY?” Alexia was yelling. Clare came over and hugged her. “What did you do to her Eli?” Clare looked up, her face stern. “Um, I just told her about the arrangements you and me made. About me staying here.” His voice small. “Clare, I thought you loved us! The Goldsworthy’s! We’re like your family!” Alexia wouldn’t give up. “I do! But me and Eli are really close and I need him here with me. Alexia, you might be too young to understand this, but I love Eli, too. And my parents are getting a divorce and I need him to help me through this. Please Alexia! Come on!” Clare was very, very convincing. “Wow. Dad was wrong. You do love him. And he loves you. I’m hungry. See you later… I guess.” “Wait, Alexia! Stay for dinner.” Clare looked at Eli, who nodded, pleased with her work. “Wow blue eyes. You sure are convincing!” Eli smiled, he kissed Clare, and walked his sister to the table. Category:Blog posts